1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light emitting diodes, and more particularly to a light emitting diode assembly having multiple light emitting diodes incorporated without solder or welding.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are compact, have low power consumption and are widely used now.
A conventional method for mounting an LED with a die, a positive contact pin and a negative contact pin on a printed circuit board (PCB) with multiple mounting holes and contact points comprises two steps. The steps are mounting the contact pins of the LED through the mounting holes in the PCB and soldering the contact pins to contact points on the PCB. However, soldering the contact pins and the contact points easily causes excess heat to burn the die of the LED.
Another conventional method for mounting the LED with two metal conductors on the PCB comprises three steps of bending the contact pins 90°, welding the contact pins respectively to the conductors and mounting the conductor in the mounting holes in the PCB. However, welding the contact pins and the conductors may cause excess heat to burn the die of the LED.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a light emitting diode assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.